


Breeding Centaurs - Day 07

by Munkus69



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Advertisement, Breeding, Creampie, Draft Horse, F/M, Fucking, Horns, Impregnation, Interspecies, Loki - Freeform, M/F, Mammal - Freeform, Master/Pet, Messy, Multiple Species, Mythological Creature, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satyr, Sheath - Freeform, Short Story, Story, Story Progression, Thor - Freeform, Various Species, doggystyle, explicit - Freeform, farm, heat - Freeform, hooves, horse, humping, interbreeding, male/female - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: This is a chapter of the story "Breeding Centaurs" which is currently being posted on patreon in a 1 a week rhythm.This story involves Loki of Asgard from the good old Norse Mythology (the one with the Sleipnir, not the one with horns).Loki has been asked by Wodan to produce even more specimen of the Sleipnir, which is the fastest horse on all realms. However, Loki is extremely reluctant to go and bed the Svadilfari (Sleipnir's father) again, so he tries to find another solution that would help him produce more of Sleipnir's kind.Here you can get day 7, which is the third part of the storySince the goddess of fertility of Asgard has refused the help, Loki decides to breed one of the Satyrs of Greek Mythology with one of the mares.





	1. Day 07

Day 7:

All right, here we go. I hit a few snags along the way, but so far everything seems nice and settled. 

Managed to capture one of those goat creatures. They seem to call themselves Satyrs. Whatever. 

I have acquired about thirty horses so far and came to a deal with someone who controls time. Don’t ask what I had to give in return. No, it did not involve pole-dancing. Seriously not!

There are a few gnomes running around the compound to make sure that the horses and their respective offspring are being well cared for and I will not have take care of it anymore.

The safest thing to start with, is probably fertility since it will make the rest of the journey a lot easier. So I started by fetching the goat-boy from his cage. Hit the first snag directly along the way, apparently, Satyrs are a lot stronger and faster than they look like. Must be their goat legs and those stupid looking ram like horns. The latter however, do give a nice leverage to the situation, even though he was stamping his hooves and shaking his ass while cussing me in the most colorful fashion. He almost escaped the first time I tried to grab a hold of him, but he seemed to be distracted by the smell of mares in heat. 

Said Satyr was a rather ugly thing. It was dark brown and, like could be expected, he smelled severely of goat. Mixed with a rather intense aroma of musk that I found in my current male form as rather repulsive. However I saw that females fell for it. Him being partially a goat had endowed him with a rather large set of furry, kiwi sized balls. Also, this creature seemed to have an excessive sexual drive. 

I saw it jerk itself off several times when he sniffed the mares that were around. Only after about four hours of staying within its cage, I had to move it to a different location because the walls, the floor and even the ceiling were painted white. As well as the area about two steps around his cage. Will have to find a better solution for this individual. 

However, it proved to be extremely useful. As soon as I had him firmly by the horns, I managed to drag him over to the mare that I wanted to start with. A light brown mare in the deepest part of her heat. She had been flashing her lips for about two days nonstop. The stallions around her had to be tied down severely after several of them broke out of their confines. 

When I brought the Satyr to her, her fur around her cunt was smeared with wetness. When she smelled the deep aroma of musk and testosterone, she went wild. She shoved her ass back so eagerly that she almost flattened him against the stable wall the first time. 

But when he had his large, muscular hands running tenderly over her rump, she seemed to calm down a little. “There my girl”, the Satyr uttered, as he patted her behind. “Let’s get a bit of the edge off, shall we?” 

The Satyr bent forward and flicked his tongue over the lowest part of the mare’s cunt, causing her to jerk violently in excitement. She threw herself in his face, poking herself in the butt when she hit those large curly horns. “Steady, steady”, the Satyr chuckled and pressed his thumb on the point, weary of startling her again. 

Once more the mare bucked backward as he used his index finger to slide into her. Another finger went in, then another, until he curled his hand into a fist and slowly applied pressure to her desperately twitching cunt. The mare stepped back eagerly, impaling herself on his arm up to the elbow. The Satyr chuckled throatily and reached in as far as he could. When his shoulder bumped against her backside, he started to pull back with a wet, sucking sound before punching back in.   
When he had delivered three or four of those punching thrusts with his arm, the mare grunted lightly and snorted. The faintest bit of sweat appeared on her flank. 

“That’s it girl,” the Satyr murmured as the mare huffed and lowered her head. 

I was about to intervene, thinking that the stupid Satyr apparently only knew about masturbating himself or others, when I saw the gleam in his eyes. He looked like a man who has a three course meal of his favorite food just after he broke his fast. 

The Satyr’s own erection was hard and large. It was shaped like a human penis with a gleaming, bright pink mushroom head, just bigger than I had expected. His strange goat physiology seemed to have blessed him with a dick so broad that his own hand could not wrap itself around and was long enough that he could suck himself off simply by bending forward a little. Smiling, he slapped the large meat on the back of the mare’s hindquarters with a sound like he was chastising a slave with his hands. Then with a grin, he placed himself at her entrance and thrust himself into her depths with a wet squelch. He moaned and leaned forward to trap his arms around her flank, tilting his massive meat inside her a little. The mare snorted and spread her legs further apart, apparently pleased with the spot that the mushroom head was hitting.   
Grinning like a loon, the Satyr started thrusting himself into her, smacking her large, muscular hindquarters a few times for good measure and causing her to buck heavily. He grunted like a boar as he bred her for all she was worth. Female juices squirted out of her lips every time he impaled her with his mast. They were running down into his dark, shaggy fur and staining it almost black. Clear drops were running down his large sack and the hefty slaps into the female’s backside splattered them all over the floor, his own cloven hooves and the underside of the mare’s belly. 

The footstools were starting to tilt with the power of his thrusts as he rode the female for all she was worth, grunting and cursing. Sweat was running in small rivulets down his body, mixing with the clear femcum of the horse in his shaggy fur in big, glittering drops. The Beast-Man shifted his grip on the mare to use her own legs as leverage for his increasingly more violent thrusts, grunting lewdly as he starts jerking himself off inside her as if the mare was a cocksleeve. His thrusts hard enough to cause the mare to sway forward lightly, grunting softly. He didn’t seem to care anymore if the mare had any pleasure out of their union, as long as he got to empty his needy, aching balls into her and pump her full of cum. Growing more and more excited, his thrusts started to become faster and faster, his meaty balls smacking heavily against the mare’s belly. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he slammed his hips into her especially violently. His tiny tail twitched with every eruption as he emptied his needy balls into the mare, floWodang her cunt with spunk. His hips were still rocking forward lightly with every thrust, making sure to pump his cream as deep into her as possible. Even after that he remained attached to her, his grip firmly locked around her, even though he had stopped creaming her. 

Loosing my patience, I decided to intervene. “That’s enough”, I announced, marched forward and grabbed him firmly by one of his massive curly horns. The Satyr gave a startled bleat as I tugged him off the mare, causing his still erect dick to squelch out of her. Swiftly I replaced his dick with a plug, making sure that his cream would stay inside her where it could simmer and make sure that it took. 

Then I led the Satyr away, his rock hard dick bobbing up and down as if it was attached to a spring. “I wasn’t done. I usually do them at least four times in a row”, the puny beast-man whimpered as I led him off. 

“Well, you will not do that here. You have taken far too long today anyway. Time is of the essence. I will have to ensure that you cum sooner next time.” 

I threw the goat-man back into his cage and locked it magically afterward, leaving him alone in his still rock hard misery before moving back to the female. She seemed a little ruffled after the rough treatment, but keeping in mind that the Satyr was not as big as an actual stallion, I figured that she would probably be fine. 

With a sigh I opened my pocket and touched her skin with an ankh shaped talisman. Thanks to my unspeakable deal with the god of time, she would be proceeding through a month of her time each day. 

Time to think about how to acquire the other traits.


	2. Breeding Centaurs - Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Day 11 of the Breeding Centaurs story.   
> A bit of time has passed and Loki has acquired the seed of Hypnos to get to Thor's wife Sif in the hope of using the fertility goddess.   
> Now he has his eyes set on Thor to harvest him for his fighting spirit since Wodan/Odin has requested more versions of the Sleipnir, but with a lust for blood in them. 
> 
> Knowing that Thor has an appetite for fighting and getting his spoils via rape, Loki thinks that this would be a good way to harvest the Thundergod's seed. Just be very helpless and very female.   
> But he is going to be surprised at just how helpless he is going to be.

Day 11:

Today I set out to harvest Thor’s seed. Him being one of the finest fighters I have ever seen, I figured that he would make a fine addition in spirit. Keep in mind that he is famous for killing a man’s entire family and therefore “freeing” him to go and wage war properly, after the man had stated that he would rather stay with his family and live a peaceful life.

Thor is extremely big on war, killing and rape. He has enough strength that he is capable of ripping the head off a bull and using it as bait to go fishing. He doesn’t do well with ordinary bait. And when he goes fishing, he usually hunts for sea monsters. Or for my child, the Jörmungandr – the snake that is big enough to wrap itself around Midgard, home of the Humans. Thor doesn’t like that particular child of mine very much. 

But he does like his battles and his spoils. Especially virgin women. All I had to do was make sure I was female, young, good looking and helpless. 

At the time of the harvest there was a minor war going on in Midgard. It wasn’t a big war. But Thor was sufficiently bored to hear the prayers for aid that the mortals were muttering.   
When he appeared on the field of battle, he was in the shape of an ordinary man. An ordinary, if extremely tall and very, very bearded man with blonde hair, blue eyes and did I mention the beard? It was large, wide and long enough that he could tuck it into his belt if he wished. It almost looked like a chest armor on its own.

Thor always brags about the fact that he is able to disguise his godly nature expertly. That he is capable of fooling the mortals with ease into thinking that he is not the god of thunder, but instead just a simple Berserk. Once more, I had to applaud his capability of making himself look human.  
His appearance in the first line of warriors in a mighty cloud of thunder, throwing flashes of lightning everywhere, was once more a formidable statement of just how much he knew about concealing his true nature. It was almost as inconspicuous as him riding a wagon pulled by monstrous goats and mowing down opponents with his hammer by the dozen with each swing. 

Yes. That is Thor. Master of deception. 

I almost cringed with contact embarrassment when he denied his divinity loudly to everyone around him and insisted that he was just like them.  
But I managed to keep my face and look appropriately scared when he was looking for his reward in the form of something beautiful and very fuckable. I even gave him a little dash through the settlement involving a lot of screaming, wagging of ass and small steps to make sure that the enormous oaf didn’t loose me in the darkness. 

When he had finally cornered my poor, shivery self inside a remote cabin, he was gloating like a cat with a pot of cream. He stepped in and swooped me into his arms. I took care to kick and scream and punch his powerful muscles with my tiny fists. It truly was a masterful play that I served to him on a silver dish. 

What I did not prepare for was his greedy nature. I did not expect just how violent Thor can be when he is in a blood lust and has just struck down about two hundred men prior to getting his greedy hands onto a woman. 

He slammed me against the wall hard enough that I saw stars for a moment. I was dazed and lost my form for a split second. Thankfully it was night, the cabin dark and the only source of light the burning houses in the distance so he probably didn’t see my little mishap. Maybe he was also too greedy for his spoils to notice anything besides the throbbing in his pants. 

His breath stank as he pushed me against the wall, groping and squeezing my breasts as if he had expected them to be surrounded by a wooden shell that he had to crack first. I screamed and not just in simulated pain. His hands really hurt when he squeezed my nipples.   
“My my, ain’t you a fine gal?”, he muttered as he rubbed his dick against my crotch. He was rock hard and his dick was uncomfortable, even through the thick cloth of his pants. “Gonna give me a little love?” 

“No”, I whispered, somewhere between simulated and real reluctance to let him into me. 

“Aww don’t be like that.” He thrust his cock between my legs hard enough that I would probably have bruises. “How about you scream for me a little?”

“No!” Suddenly I was serious. I was not going to play his little charade any longer. Screw Wodan and his stupid request.

“Bitch!” Thor slammed me headfirst into the wall again before I could do anything. This time my disguise winked out of existence entirely and left me as my normal self: Tall, slender, black haired and dressed in women’s clothes that Thor was in the process of ripping apart. 

“Fuck”, I murmured as he wrapped his hands around me, threw me face first on the ground and climbed on top of me. 

“You fucking little bitch”, he snarled as he slammed into me, his hard dick grinding against my naked bum. “I think I will have to teach you some manners.” 

“No.” I was still dazed beyond anything and my hands were scrabbling over the floor, vaguely scratching the trampled dirt underneath me. 

“Yes.” With a malicious grin he spread my ass cheeks and slammed himself inside of me. 

I screamed. Loud and high pitched, then bit it off. My guts were burning, it felt like he was raping me with a red hot club wrapped in barbed wire. 

“Yes, scream little bitch.” His powerful arm wrapped itself around my throat and pulled as he pulled back. His dick was dripping with my blood and I gasped for air, my hands scratching over the fat muscles on his arm. My throat was being crushed and I jerked, wildly trying to shake him off and get him to stop fucking me. Or at least to stop him from choking me to death. 

But all he did was pull back harder and slam his large rod over and over inside of me, splitting me open. Blood was flying from his sack to the ground. My blood. My throat was screaming in pain, my lungs were howling for air and black spots were appearing in front of my eyes.

Suddenly his arm loosened for a split second, allowing me a desperate gasp for air before he pulled back again, choking me once more. It wasn’t much but I tried my best to fight back, thrashing and twisting while he relentlessly fucked me raw through my struggles. 

“That’s it, bitch”, he huffed. His hips were sawing in and out of me, slamming me into the dirt below. “Keep fighting, that’s the best part.” Laughter echoed through the dark cabin as he slapped my ass hard enough to leave a red mark. I twitched and choked, trying desperately to escape his grip. But all I managed was worsen it by the second. Thor’s pounding thrusts became harder and faster and his slaps rained down on my ass, causing me to twitch and clench hard every time, milking his fat cock.  
“That’s it, that’s it”, I heard him whisper, “clench.” His thrusts became harder and harder, his pelvis slapped loudly against my naked cheeks in a quick, hard rhythm. When he finally slammed himself inside of me for the last time, he almost crushed my pelvis underneath him. 

“Take it, you whore. Take it all”, he grunted, his hot breath brushing over my ear. Warmth spread inside my intestines as he pinned me down and blew his load inside of me. 

It was the last thing I felt before I fell unconscious.


End file.
